


A love of Pudding

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, M/M, Pudding, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: It's Harry's first Christmas since the divorce. Draco suggests he spend Christmas at the manor, after all they have been seeing each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	A love of Pudding

Harry was sat in his office at the Ministry of Magic. He was getting closer to forty by the day. Grey hairs were beginning to appear in Harry’s dark head of hair, more lines on his face. Even his slim lanky figure was beginning to fill out around the middle. But that was probably due to the ministry canteen food, and the nights of take out alone. Grimmauld place empty with the kids back at Hogwarts. Ginny....well...he was alone.

Harry sighed and tried to focus on the folder In-front of him. The report of an attack on some Muggles from a Wizard. Amusingly the Wizard had ended up bludgeoned unconscious with a nutcracker. He smiled, then cupped his face that shouldn’t be funny. He was working too much.

The door opened, the clipped sounds of boots across the carpet. “I’ll get the reports to you Hermione.”

“I am not Granger. And I hope you don’t wish I was” Draco Malfoy drawled.

Harry looked up, shutting the folder. “No, I don’t. You don’t usually drop into my office” Harry ventured leaning back comfortably.

“Well Christmas is coming up? I was wondering what your plans were Harry?” Draco asked, his hands were in his pockets of his expensive custom-tailored black robes. His long blonde hair tied back into a Viking inspired plait.

“Well. My children will go to their grandmothers. And I was perhaps thinking” Harry paused, he hadn’t really planned it. Molly would have welcomed him of course, but under the circumstances giving her space would be more important.

“Do you have plans?” Draco squinted.

“I was thinking of seeing my cousin” Harry offered up un-enthusiastically.

“Well. You’re welcome to come stay at the Manor for Christmas. Scorpius will be coming home this year, as he’ll be busy preparing for exams next year. I thought you might like to join us?” Draco offered.

Harry looked surprised, they hadn’t really defined what he and Draco were. But he understood how important his relationship with his son was.

“Thank you, I think I will” Harry nodded gently.

Draco smiled, “You should go home, you look tired.”

Harry shook his head, “I have work to do.”

Draco nodded, then repeated. “You should go home. And I should meet you there” Draco commented.

“Oh” Harry said realising. “Give me an hour” Harry insisted.

* * *

Scorpius wandered into the kitchen at the manor. His stomach was rumbling, he’d been so tired after the Hogwarts Express. He’d gone straight upstairs and passed out in his bed, now it was the early evening. He’d certainly missed dinner.

The kitchen was almost humid which wasn’t that unusual considering the house elf often cooked up a storm. There was however an unusual sight standing in the kitchen. Harry Potter was standing watching a large pot.

Scorpius blinked in confusion. “Err...Mr Potter?”

“Good evening Scorpius. I’ve got your dinner, if you’re hungry?” Harry asked.

“Oh. Thank you?” Scorpius said confused.

Harry bent down and pulled a plate of Alfredo pasta from the oven. “Here you go.”

“I found the Cognac!” Draco declared walking up through the door to the cellar. “Morning Scorpius.”

“Funny Dad” Scorpius said confused. “Is Albus here?”

“No, he’s with his Mum this Christmas” Harry said awkwardly. Scorpius say down on a stool.

“We should be able to use this for the sauce. Better than your Tesco liquor Potter” Draco said with a smirk.

“Oh, come on. You tasted the batter, you said it was fine” Harry replied leaning against the kitchen cabinet. He smiled, taking the bottle from Draco.

“I’m just saying if you’d told me. I could have given you the good stuff” Draco grinned back.

Scorpius stared at the two of them tilting his head in confusion, ‘Were they flirting?’

“I’ll let you have a taste with the small one. See if it meets your lofty standards Malfoy.”

“I told you to call me Draco”

“I prefer Babe” Harry grinned as he started preparing a sauce.

“Do you prefer concussion” Draco replied smirking.

“Only if it’s you” Harry grinned.

‘They were flirting’ Scorpius marvelled in complete confusion.

“Scorpius don’t gawp. It’s unbecoming” Draco commented. Scorpius mouth shut quickly. “But yes, Harry and I are...” he looked at Harry as he searched to describe what they were.

“Seeing each other” Harry confirmed with a smile. “If that’s okay with you?”

Scorpius blinked, and realised they were waiting for an answer. “Oh. Yeah. Umm sure!” Scorpius nodded still a little reeling.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re okay with this” Harry said honestly. “It’s very mature of you.”

Draco smiled and leaned into Harry, and the two began to kiss. “Well I did raise him right” Draco commented as he pulled away from the kiss.

Scorpius stayed to wait for dessert, and Draco sat next to him. “I’ve got the pudding” Harry said levitating a plate that had a literal flaming pudding. He extinguished the flame and cut a third and handing one to Draco, Scorpius and one for himself. A ball of homemade vanilla ice cream appeared alongside.

Scorpius just stared impressed, Draco stuck his spoon in and took a big bite and groaned. As he chewed, “Utterly heavenly Harry. Merlin” Draco murmured and took another bite. “I love you!” He blurted a mouthful of pudding.

Harry dropped his spoon and stared agog at Draco. “Did you just.”

Draco blushed, “Yes.”

Harry nodded considering, then leaned in and kissed Draco firmly. “I love you too” he agreed.

“Scorpius! I got my present from my.... Dad!” Albus trailed off staring.


End file.
